


A Bored Draco

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, M/M, Magical Fucking, Minister for Magic Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, and mischevious, draco is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: A bored Draco is a dangerous thing… and Harry should know. Luckily he’s more than happy to take care of his kitten.





	A Bored Draco

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't end up writing as many pride stories as I thought I was going to, and now I'm going to be taking July off to write my novel so consider this a peace offering of sorts.   
> xo   
> -Cissy

There were many ways for Draco to get his Daddy’s attention, depending on where they were and what effect he was hoping to have. If they were home alone, and Harry was inevitably working on one project or another, Draco found pouting very effective. Simply laying out on the couch where Harry might be watching Quidditch and sighing, or otherwise moping around his office looking very sad, usually did the trick. If however, they were at Harry’s office in the Ministry sometimes it would take something a touch more severe. On more than one occasion, Draco had simply walked across the Auror office starkers, concealed by a notice-me-not charm for Harry’s co-workers. Not that Harry knew that of course. And on several memorable occasions, Draco had made a big show of flirting with some of Harry’s coworkers during Ministry functions, which never failed to make said Ministry worker feel terrified for his life. There was nothing more threatening than an angry Harry Potter, he had after all destroyed Lord Voldemort, and single-handedly cleaned up the rest of the Death Eater threat over the course of the next three years before becoming the youngest Minister for Magic in history. 

It wasn’t as though Harry didn’t know what Draco was doing. He was more than accustomed to his little brat over the last five years since they’d begun dating and he had found that letting Draco think he was getting away with something was often much more interesting, and much more fun than simply calling him out on it, or otherwise trying to stop him. Sure there were a number of uncomfortable conversations to be had in the days that followed any time Draco hit on one of his coworkers, especially because most of them seemed genuinely interested in Draco sexually and they didn’t really know what to do about that. Their boss wasn’t just the Minister, he was Harry Potter, and therefore intimidating. Harry didn’t, as a general rule, use this to his advantage, but he would be lying if he said it hadn’t come in handy many times over the last few years. Especially where Draco was concerned.  
Draco was bored, Harry could sense his listlessness the moment he walked in the door, and if there was one thing that was more dangerous than any horde of Death Eaters Harry had faced during his lifetime, it was a bored Draco. A bored Draco meant mischief, a bored Draco meant trouble, a bored Draco meant something sexy. Harry padded across the smooth wood floor of his office floo and made his way into his bedroom with a smirk. He could hear soft moans from several feet away and for a brief moment, Harry almost wondered if Draco had taken things a bit too far, after all; it wasn’t just Draco’s moans he heard coming from their bedroom. Opening the door fast, Harry froze, trying to process what he was seeing. Draco was laying on his back legs spread in the air, being fucked by… Harry took in the man currently fucking his boyfriend, he looked exactly like Harry. Only, transparent?   
“Hi daddy,” Draco said excitedly, staring into Harry’s eyes deeply as whatever specter continued to fuck him. Harry waved his hand, wandlessly casting a finite that ended whatever spell Draco had cast. The other Harry disappeared as though he had simply evaporated into a fine mist.   
Harry stared at Draco then, whatever he’d been expecting seeing his boyfriend being fucked by a spectral version of himself had not been it. It had stopped his heart for a brief moment, and Harry knew what he had to do.   
“Has Daddy been neglecting you again, kitten?” Harry asked, pulling off his blazer. Draco worried his lower lip, not wanting to say what was so clearly written on his face. Harry sighed, unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling off his tie in quick succession before climbing onto the bed on top of his boyfriend. “I’m sorry love,” he said, pressing his lips slowly to Draco’s navel. Draco gasped.   
“It’s okay Daddy,” he groaned, as Harry kissed his way down Draco’s abdomen, lower and lower, towards his hole.   
“It’s not though is it kitten?” Harry whispered. “You had to resort to a spell version of Daddy to give you the attention you so desperately craved,” Harry gave his hole a light, tentative lick. Draco’s legs quivered at the touch and Harry grinned. “That’s my boy,” he said, sucking harder. “You like that.” Draco moaned, spreading his legs wide, leaning them on Harry’s shoulders. Harry grinned and lapped at Draco’s hole ferociously, sucking and licking at his entrance as though he were starving and Draco was the most delicious snack he had ever tasted. And in many ways he was. He loved everything about his boyfriend, from the sweet way he tasted on his tongue, to the little moans and gasps of pleasure Draco would give as Harry tongue fucked his hole into oblivion. Harry growled against his flesh, nipping at the furled hole, eliciting a squeak from the blond. He grinned. There was nothing Harry loved more after a long day than burying his face in Draco’s arse and eating him out like there was no tomorrow.   
Draco was needy, but Harry needed his boy as much as Draco needed him. Wriggling his tongue, Harry hummed teasing Draco closer and closer to the edge. “Come for Daddy, kitten,” Harry growled against his hole, shoving his tongue in as deep as it would go. Draco screamed, arching his back and came hard with Harry’s tongue buried deep inside his hole. Harry ate him through his orgasm, nipping at the tender flesh, never wanting to give this up.   
He decided, then and there that he would need to bring Draco into work regularly in order to keep him out of trouble. “How would you like to be my official secretary?” Harry asked with a grin.   
Draco looked down at him, somewhat dazed. “Really?”   
Harry nodded, his days would be a great deal more interesting if he could spend more of them with his face buried between Draco’s legs, or Draco’s lips wrapped around his cock. He wasn’t sure he would get very much done, but that’s what his Deputy Undersecretary was for.


End file.
